Hope Mikaelson
Hope Andrea Mikaelson est la fille de Niklaus Mikaelson et Hayley Marshall, ainsi que la nièce de Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol ,Henrik et Rebekah . Elle est une hybride, et le premier être vivant au monde à être à la fois vampire, loup-garou et sorcière. Pour l'instant elle est sorcière, son côté loup a été réveillé en tuant un prêtre par accident, et elle ne se transforme pas en vampire tant qu'elle ne meurt pas. Si elle meurt et si elle déclenche la malédiction, elle sera officiellement Tribride. Cependant elle possède du sang de vampire hérité de son père, elle a le pouvoir de transformer les loups garous en hybride ainsi qu'un pouvoir de guérison. Elle est un membre de la famille Mikaelson et d'une famille inconnue de loup-garou venue du Nord Est de l'Atlantique par son père, et un membre de la famille Labonair et du clan du Croissant-loup, ainsi qu'un membre adoptif de la famille Marshall par sa mère. Apparence physique Selon Rebekah, Hope ressemble à sa mère. D'autre part, Klaus implique béatement que Hope a hérité de ses yeux. Elle a la peau olive, de petites joues, avec de petites taches de cheveux bruns comme sa mère et les yeux bleus foncés, comme son père. Étant une Labonair, elle a la tache de naissance du Croissant, tout comme sa mère et ses parents éloignés Eve et Le Hollow. Personnalité Elle est timide et méfiante de nature, elle peut s'énervé très vite tout comme son père, elle est toujours plus joyeuse quand son père est là et il a été dit par Klaus et Hayley que Hope est une combattante. A deux fois, il a été sous-entendu qu'elle a hérité ce trait de personnalité de sa mère. A l'adolescence on retrouve une Hope avec un tempérament de feu, qui n'hésite pas à mettre sa famille et ses amis en danger. Pouvoirs et capacités * Pouvoir magique : Ses pouvoirs lui viennent de son côté sorcière qu'elle a hérité de son Père (de sa première vie) qu'il tenait lui même de sa mère Esther Mikaelson. Autrement dit ses pouvoirs lui viennent de sa grand-mère. * Guérison des Morsure de loup-garou : Le sang de Niklaus coule dans ses veines se qui explique que son sang est capable de guérir les morsures de Loup-garou exception faite de la morsure de La Bête. * Création d'Hybride : Le sang de Niklaus coule dans ses veines se qui explique que son sang est capable de crée des hybrides mais à la différence de son père son sang peut aussi terminé la transition. * Régénération : Le sang de Niklaus coule dans ses veines autrement dit du sang de vampires se qui explique qu'elle guérisse rapidement des blessures ainsi que de guérir les blessures de sa mère quand elle était dans son ventre. * Pouvoir de Loup-garou : Elle a hérité des pouvoirs de ses deux parents qui sont tous les deux des Loup-garous. Elle les a activé en tuant accidentellement Bill, un ancien inspecteur de police, et donc elle a déclenché sa malédiction et devenu un loup-garou (The Originals 5x12). * Pouvoir de vampire originaux : Du sang de vampire originel coule dans ses veines, autrement dit celui de son père Niklaus, ce qui explique que tant qu'elle ne meurt pas elle n'obtiendra pas les pouvoirs et capacités des vampires Originaux. * Immunité contre l'argent: En tant que tribride, elle a son côté loup-garou qui le protège de ce métal, donc si jamais elle mourrait et réveillerait son côté vampire originel, elle ne pourrait pas être tuer temporairement par une dague de chêne blanc frèle en argent, il faudrait une dague en or comme celle fabriqué par Kol, quand il était dans le corp de Kaleb Westphall, pour se protéger contre son demi-frère maternel ainé, Niklaus. The Originals |-|Saison 1= Dans Always and Forever, Elijah dit à Sophie qu'il croit que cet enfant sera un moyen pour Klaus d'être enfin heureux. Sophie est ravie qu'il le pense comme ça et le fait chanter. S'il arrive à convaincre Klaus de coopérer avec les sorcières, personne n'aura à connaître l'existence d'un bébé hybride. Dans une conversation téléphonique avec Rebekah dans la soirée, Elijah jure qu'il ne laissera rien arriver au bébé. Dans House of the Rising Son, Lorsque Rebekah arrive en ville à la recherche d'Elijah, elle fait la connaissance de Hayley, commentant sa "surnaturelle et miraculeuse grossesse" n'est pas importante. Après une courte conversation avec Klaus sur le sort de leur frère aîné, Rebekah amène Hayley au sous-sol et l'avertit de sortir de la ville pendant qu'elle le peut, car une fois le bébé né, son frère plannifiera de la mettre en cercueil. Mais Hayley lui répond qu'elle ne peut quitter cette ville sinon son enfant et elle mourront. Le lendemain, Hayley se dirige au Jardin Gris, demandant de l'aconit dans une tentative d'avorter. Mais plus tard, au moment où elle tente de boire le poison, des Noctambules apparaissent lui disant que les loups ne sont pas les bienvenus. Cependant, Hayley arrive à se protéger et Rebekah arrive soudainement, tuant ses attaquants. De retour à la maison, Klaus réprimande Hayley et tente de savoir ce qu'elle faisait en ville. De rage, Hayley répond qu'elle voulait avorter, mais elle est très vite étouffée par Klaus, qui montre son intérêt pour le bébé. Rebekah l'arrête. Le lendemain, Klaus entre dans la chambre de Hayley, puis remarque la fiole d'aconit et la renifle. Elle se réveille et lui dit qu'elle n'a pas utilisé le poison. Klaus lui demande alors pourquoi, lui disant qu'elle aurait pu se libérer de tout cela, lui compris. Hayley lui explique alors que durant l'attaque des vampires, elle n'avait pas seulement penser à se défendre, mais à défendre leur bébé. Elle conclu ensuite en disant qu'elle ne laissera jamais quelqu'un (elle comprise de toute évidence) blaisser son enfant. Dans Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley se promène au bord de la piscine et voit un loup. Sabine apparaît soudainement et lui dit que le loup est attiré par elle à cause de l'enfant, avant de lui dire ce qu'elle connait un vieux truc de bonne femme pouvant connaître le sexe d'un bébé, admettant que ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie qu'elle utilisera. Plus tard, Hayley est allongée sur la table de la cuisine pendant que Sabine balance un pendentif sur son ventre. Elle lui dit qu'elle pense que c'est une fille, ce qui fait sourire la future mère, avant de s'arrêter. Inquiéte, Hayley lui demande ne pas lui dire qu'elle va finalement avoir un mini-Klaus (soit un fils). Mais Sabine semble posséder et prononce des mots en latin. Quelque temps plus tard, Klaus vient voir Hayley, qui lui révèle que son enfant sera une fille. Klaus sourit à la nouvelle en cachette. Dans Girl in New Orleans, Agnès dit à Hayley d'aller voir un médecin dans le Bayou. A son rendez-vous, le médecin dit à Hayley que son enfant est en bonne santé et son battement de cœur parfait ce à quoi Hayley réplique en disant qu'elle le savait déjà, sa fille est comme elle, une battante. Puis Hayley est attaquée par des sorcièrs qui tentent de les tuer, elle et son bébé, mais elle parvient à s'échapper et ainsi qu'a les tuer jusqu'à ce que Rebekah vienne finalement à son secours lorsqu'un second groupe de sorciers arrive. Elles sont toutes deux touchées par des flèches, et au réveil de Rebekah, Hayley portée disparue et tous leurs attaquants ont été massacré. Elle appelle alors Klaus qui lui ordonne de continuer à chercher Hayley et qui la rejoint. Lorsque Hayley réapparaît plus tard, elle a oublié ce qui s'est passé, mais estime que le loup l'a protégé. Ses blessures ont également toutes guéries à une vitesse supérieure que celle de guérison normale pour un loup-garoup. Rebekah théorise alors que c'est le sang à moitié vampire (hérité de Klaus) qui à soigner les blessures. Dans Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnès édicte un plan pour tuer l'enfant, en utilisant le lien entre Sophie et Hayley. Elle utilise un objet maudit pour monter rapidement la température de Hayley afin de provoquer une fausse couche. Sophie travaille avec Elijah pour abaisser le taux de la température et le coeur de Hayley, jusqu'à ce que Davina, par les machinations d'Elijah, délie le lien entre Sophie et Hayley, sauvant ainsi la vie du bébé. Hayley menace ensuite de la tuer si elle l'utilise encore dans ses plans tandis qu'Elijah tue Agnès pour avoir tenté de blesser sa nièce. Dans Bloodletting, il est révélé par Tyler Lockwood que le sang du bébé est capable de transformer les loups-garous en hybrides. Redoutant que Klaus utilise son enfant pour consituer une seconde armée d'hybrides, Tyler kidnappe Hayley et vérifie sa théorie en utilisant le sang d'Hayley et du bébé pour transformé un loup-garou nommé Dwayne en hybride. Hayley le supplie alors de l'aider à cacher son enfant de Klaus mais Tyler réplique que Klaus le retrouvera, et décide de tuer Hayley. Cependant, lié à Hayley, Dwayne ordonne à Tyler de s'éloigner d'elle et du bébé, et l'attaque lorsque Hayley lui demande de le tuer. Elle s'échappe alors et est retrouvée par Elijah tandis que Klaus trouve Tyler qu'il l'effrait, mais ce dernier va rendre visite à Marcel, et l'informe de l'existence du bébé, et que ses capacités seront une menace pour le royaume des vampires. Dans The River in Reverse, Klaus exprime sa colère envers Elijah, expliquant qu'il a le sentiment que ce dernier lui vole son enfant et que c'est lui que le bébé appelera père. Il repproche également à sa fratrie de na pas avoir cru que ses attentions envers son propre enfant étaient pures. Klaus décide ensuite de déménager à l'Abattoir et d'emmener le bébé et Hayley avec lui. Lorsque Hayley lui demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait l'accompagner, Klaus réplique que leur enfant est la seule chose sur Terre qui ait de l'importance pour lui. Dans Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus dit à Marcel que les sorcières l'ont forcé à les aider à lui nuire. Il poursuit en mentionnant comment, au début, il ne se souciait pas de son propre enfant, mais qu'après s'être souvenu du comment Mikael le méprisait depuis sa naissance, il a eu un changement de cœur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas enfliger à son enfant ce qui lui avait infligé. Elijah révèle également à Klaus que les descendants de son vrai père sont encore en vie dont Cary, ce qui signifie que se sont aussi de lointains parents du bébé. Dans Après Moi, Le Déluge, le bébé devient un élément clé dans le plan constitué pour compléter la moisson, et empêcher ainsi le pouvoir de Davina de détruire toute la Nouvelle-Orléans. En se basant sur le fait que le bébé est vivant, et donc techniquement en mesure de posséder des biens, les originels enterrent leur mère, Esther, et, par Sophie, consacrent sa puissance ancestrale, résultant Sophie à devenir une aînée. Dans Dance Back from the Grave, Elijah mord Hayley afin qu'il puisse utiliser la puissance du sang de l'enfant pour libérer Rebekah d'un sort jeté par Papa Tunde. Dans Crescent City, après que Jackson se soit présenté à Hayley et ait maladroitement dit qu'il se fichait du bébé, il se reprend et lui explique qu'il se préocupe du bébé et, qu'Hayley étant une Labonair (la dernière de sa lignée) son bébé est important. Dans Long Way Back From Hell, Elijah justifie son choix d'avoir sauvé Hayley au détriment de Klaus et Rebekah parce qu'elle est plus fragile et attend l'enfant de son frère; et s'il ne l'avait pas sauvé elle et le bébé serraient morts dans l'incendie de la Plantation. Dans Le Grand Guignol, Elijah explique à Camille que la mère de l'enfant de Klaus a disparu et il part donc à la recherche d'Hayley et du bébé. Hayley décidant plutard de rejoindre son clan, sa flle rejoint de facto le clan de sa mère. Dans Farewell to Storyville, Klaus annonce a Rebekah son attention d'élever sa fille dans sa ville. Plus tard, après avoir été exilée de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Rebekah trouve Hayley pour lui faire ses adieux. Elle lui explique que même si est un monstre il désire autre chose que d'être craint, mais qu'il est trop profondément brisé pour savoir ce que c'est. Cependant il reste un espoir en leur bébé. Rebekah met aussi en garde Hayley contre les ennemis que la famille Mikaelson a accumulé, elle l'a prévient que sa fille en héritera et lui demande de se montrer prudente. Quand Hayley dit Rebekah qu'elle poura toujours revenir lui rendre visite, Rebekah lui demande, dans le cas où elle ne reviendrait jamais, de parler à cette petite fille de sa "folle Tata Bex" et de lui expliquer que bien qu'absente de sa vie, elle l'aime énormément. Dans Moon Over Bourbon Street, le bébé est l'objet de plusieurs conversations. Tout d'abord, Elijah interroge Klaus sur sa capacité a s'occuper de sa fille si il n'est pas capable de prendre ses responsabilités envers le Quartier Français. Elijah est ensuite interrogé par une Hayley furieuse que les loup-garous aient été exclus du processus de paix; elle lui demande si sa fille appartient a la Communauté des Vampires. Lors de la soirée, Klaus motive ses attentions sur l'unité du Quartier (et la part des loup-garous) par son désir d offrir un environnement stable a son enfant a naître. Elijah confit aussi a Hayley qu'il espère que sa fille héritera tout de sa mère. Dans The Big Uneasy, Klaus explique à Elijah, qui entreprend des travaux à L'Abattoir dans l'optique du retour de la mère de l'enfant de son frère, que si il estime que pour l'instant Hayley et le bébé son plus en sécurité pour le moment dans le Bayou, protégées par le clan d'Hayley, il à l'intention de ramener Hayley dans le Quartier avant la naissance de leur fille. Au Bayou, Eve explique à Hayley que chaque meute de la Terre est venue assistée à la naissance de sa fille. Plutard, au près du feu de camp, Hayley ressent le premier coup de son bébé (devant la caméra), et heureuse, place la main de Jackson sur son ventre afin qu'il sente le coup également. Dans An Unblinking Death, une explosion a lieu dans le Bayou. Hayley et son bébé ne sont pas blessés. Cependant, Klaus est bouleversé par l'attaque de son enfant et suspecte Geneviève d'être derrière l'attentat. Geneviève dit qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec, qu'elle n'est pas un monstre. Dans A Closer Walk With Thee, Dans The Battle of New Orleans, Dans From a Cradle to a Grave, Hope naît dans l'église Sainte-Anne, mais est immédiatement prise par les sorcières qui veulent la sacrifier pour alimenter leur clan. Klaus, Elijah et Hayley envahissent le cimetière où le sacrifice est sur le point de se produire et, avec l'aide de Marcel, ils tuent Geneviève, Monique, et Abigail avant qu'elles puissent sacrifier l'enfant. Sachant qu'ils ont trop d'ennemis à la Nouvelle Orléans pour que leur fille grandisse en sécurité, Klaus et Hayley décident de la remettre à une personne de confiance afin qu'ils puissent nettoyer le gâchis qu'ils ont fait. Une fois de plus, et avec l'aide de Marcel, ils déclarent la décès de leur fille (en mettant le blâme sur les loups-garous) et appelant Rebekah pour qu'elle puisse l'emmener et la mettre en sûreté. Avant de se séparer de sa fille, Klaus lui jure qu'il fera de la Nouvelle-Orléans sa ville, qu'il serait toujours là pour empêcher le mal et qu'elle lui reviendrait un jour. Avant que Rebekah ne parte, il lui révèle que son nom est Hope. |-|Saison 2= Dans Rebirth, elle vit avec Rebekah loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Sa tante lui raconte une histoire sous forme de conte de fée sur les aventures de son père. Dans ce conte de fées Klaus est le Roi et en raison de nombreux ennemis, il est obligé d'envoyer sa princesse, Hope loin de la ville. Ensuite Rebekah la met dans son lit. Dans Alive and Kicking, Hayley explique à Klaus qu'elle ne peut pas être la reine des loups-garous, car elle est détruite ; elle pleure chaque jours et ne peut pas arrêter de penser à quel point elle lui manque tant. Klaus lui dit qu'il sait comment elle se sent et la jeune femme l'accuse de ne pas penser à leur fille. Klaus lui fait comprendre qu'il pense à elle chaque instant et ne peut tuer ceux qui la blesse. Cela conduit Hayley à trouver les loups. Plus tôt Hayley s'est nourri de sorcières parce qu'elles ont essayé de tuer Hope. Il est également montré que nouvellement ressuscité, Esther, la grand-mère de Hope ne sait pas que sa petite-fille vit toujours. Dans Every Mother's Son, à l'entente de la résurectionn d'Esther, Hayley confie à Klaus qu'elle serait plus que ravie de tuer Esther car cette dernière a voulue planter un couteau dans le coeur de leur fille. Cependant, après que Klaus lui ai raconté l'histoire de sa mère, et la perte de deux de ses frères, Hayley explique qu'elle comprend pourquoi sa mère est folle - elle-même est devenue folle après avoir envoyer Hope vivre au loin, et elle ne veut pas savoir ce qui se serait passé si Hope était réellement morte. Dans Wheel Inside the Wheel, après avoir passé une journée entière à discuter avec son fils, Esther ne comprend pas pourquoi Klaus continue de refuser son offre. Agacé par les questions de sa mère au sujet du pourquoi il la méprise toujours, Klaus finit par s'en prendre à elle et la jeter contre un des murs de la cellule d'Elijah et lui fait comprendre sa haine qui est pure et intense depuis qu'elle s'en est prise à son enfant. Esther tente de le raisonner, et tente d'utiliser sa magie mais Klaus ne semble pas être affecté pendant quelques secondes, en se concentrant toujours sur Hope. Il lui dit alors qu'il va lui faire payer de la seule raison possible qu'il peut faire. Plus tard, Finn retrouve Esther accablée et lui annonce que Klaus a refusé son offre. Il est également révélé que d'avoir des enfants, Esther a traité avec sa sœur aînée Dahlia, mais dans le cadre de l'accord, Esther devra donner à sa sœur le tout premier-né de chaque génération de sa lignée, qui comprend Hope qui est la première et l'unique petite-fille d'Esther. Dans Chasing the Devil's Tail, Ansel explique à Klaus qu'il sait que Hope est en vie - comme il peut sentir l'appel de son propre sang. Il lui dit également qu'il veut l'aider à la protéger, mais Klaus craint qu'Esther ne l'utilise pour lui rendre sa petite fille et doit la protéger à tout prix, alors, il tue son propre père. Plus tard, Elijah se réveille, et Klaus en profite pour lui parler de Hope. Il lui raconte que dans l'histoire de Hope, ils sont chevaliers et que sans Elijah, Klaus ne peut survivre à son amour pour son enfant. Elijah émerge et réconforte Klaus sur Ansel : que c'est pour sa fille qu'il a tué. Dans The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah est en train de jouer avec Hope dans un parc, lorsqu'elle constate qu'un corbeau noir l'observe ; Rebekah est persuadée qu'Esther l'a retrouvé, alors elle appel Elijah pour le prévenir. Pluss tard, Elijah rencontre Rebekah dans un restaurant et prend l'enfant dans ses bras. Cependant, Rebekah remarque un changement inquiétant dans la personnalité de son frère, et quand elle va pour changer la couche de sa nièce, elle assiste à une scène de massacre provoqué par Elijah. Elle revient et remet Hope dans son transat, puis brise le cou d'Elijah afin de garder Hope en toute sécurité. Dans The Map of Moments, L'espoir est d'abord vu avec son oncle et tante dans son berceau dans leur maison sûre où sa tante l'amènent et son oncle inconscient à suivre l'ordre de Klaus. Comme sa tante a commencé à préparer la maison pour les vacances, ils sont tous à l'extérieur de la maison en attendant les parents de Hope. Comme Elie hésite à la porter dans ses bras, Rebekah l'encourage à dire que tout ce qu'il a fait était pour Hope. Ils discutent ensuite de la dynamique familiale mais sont arrêtés lorsque la voiture de Klaus arrive. Hayley est vue sauter hors de la voiture et elle court à sa fille avant les arrêts. Élie lui donne l'Espérance et après avoir tenu sa fille contre elle, elle la passe à Klaus et ils restent tous les trois. Plus tard, Rebekah et Hayley décident d'organiser la cérémonie de Bonfire pour l'espoir, et comme elle est avec son père, elle est prise par sa mère pour assister à son premier feu de joie. Après la cérémonie, toute la famille prend une photo qu'ils sont obligés de brûler afin de protéger Hope et Rebekah décide d'abattre leur mère pour que leur famille puisse être ensemble. Alors que son oncle, sa tante et son père discutent de leur plan, elle est nourrie par sa mère et reste avec elle et Elie lorsque Klaus et Rebecca reviennent pour rencontrer Esther. |-|Saison 3= Dans For the Next Millennium, L'espoir est toujours soulevé par son père. Elie l'emmène voir Hayley une fois par mois. Dans You Hung the Moon, Hayley retourne à l'enceinte pour récupérer la garde de sa fille. Klaus et Hayley viennent à bout de ce qui est le mieux pour Hope et une violente bagarre éclate. Cependant, ses parents sont arrêtés dans leur course quand ils aperçoivent Hope en train de marcher. Hayley est surprise et navrée d'avoir raté les premiers pas de Hope. Hayley prend plus tard Hope pour vivre avec elle et Jackson dans un appartement de l'autre côté de la rue, comme Klaus regarde de loin. Dans I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, L'espoir est vu pleurer dans son berceau parce qu'elle ne peut pas dormir en raison de la musique forte dans les rues. Dans The Other Girl in New Orleans, Hope est avec Mary et Hayley dans l'appartement. Dans Savior, Hope assiste à Noël avec Jackson, Hayley, Freya, Elijah, Rebekah et Camille au Mikaelson Compound. Dans Wild at Heart, Hayley choisit de prendre Hope pour rester à l'Abattoir ne voulant pas rester chez elle et dans l'appartement de Jackson maintenant que Jackson est mort et laisse son jouet préféré. Hayley tient Hope quand elle demande à rester à l'abattoir. Dans Dead Angels, Hayley mentionne que Hope pleure à cause de Jackson et qu'elle n'a pas son jouet préféré. Dans A Streetcar Named Desire, Stefan Salvatore voit une photo de Hope sur le téléphone de Hayley et demande à Hayley si elle était la raison pour laquelle elle aidait Klaus. Hayley lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que Hope grandisse sans père. Dans An Old Friend Calls, L'espoir est vu dans la banquette arrière de la voiture de Klaus comme espoir, Klaus et Hayley quittent la Nouvelle-Orléans pour éviter les ennemis de Klaus. Dans Alone with Everybody, Hope est avec ses parents comme sa mère les emmène à son vieil ami Hollis qui est surpris d'apprendre depuis la dernière fois qu'il a vu Hayley, elle est devenue une mère. Dans Behind the Black Horizon, Hayley mentionne à Klaus qu'elle avait envoyé Hope à côté de Mary et que Hope s'était endormie dès que la voiture avait commencé, alors elle leur aurait manqué. Dans No More Heartbreaks, Elle est toujours mentionnée sous la protection de Mary. Dans Where Nothing Stays Buried, L'espoir est mentionné par Marcel quand il rappelle à Elie qu'il a littéralement sauvé sa vie en tant que nouveau-né. Dans The Bloody Crown, L'espoir est d'abord vu pleurer dans les bras de Klaus. L'espoir est ensuite vu avec Hayley alors qu'elle aide Freya à chercher le remède contre le poison. L'espoir est entendu pleurer encore dans les bras de Hayley après Elijah et Kol sont précipités d'être mordu par Marcel au composé de Mikaelson. Hayley continue de prendre soin de Hope alors qu'elle aide Freya à soigner les plaies d'Elijah et de Kol. L'espoir est de nouveau vu dans les bras de Hayley mais cette fois Klaus lui tient les mains. Hope a vu plus tard et a mentionné quand Klaus laisse une lettre à Hope et Klaus s'excuse auprès de Hayley de prendre Hope loin d'elle. Hope voit plus tard dans un camion avec sa mère alors que Klaus lit sa lettre d'adieu à Hope alors qu'ils quittent la Nouvelle-Orléans pour sauver le reste des Mikaelsons. |-|Saison 4= Dans Gather Up The Killers, elle est assise à côté de Mary tandis que sa mère cherche le venin final pour soigner les Mikaelsons. Cette nuit-là, Hope a un cauchemar prophétique, comme des dessins d'un serpent mangeant sa queue sont vus sur le sol. Dans No Quarter, Klaus voit Hope pour la première fois en cinq ans. Pendant qu'elle dort, il choisit de ne pas la réveiller. Dans Haunter of Ruins, Hope rencontre finalement le reste de sa famille, mais à cause de sa crainte, elle est timide autour d'eux. Klaus a la chance de tisser des liens avec sa fille et apprend qu'elle a hérité de son amour de l'art. Plus tard Hope tombe malade ce que Hayley commente comme "inhabituel puisque Hope n'a jamais été malade auparavant". Vincent envoie une note à Hayley en lui disant qu'il sait comment la guérir bien qu'elle doive revenir à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Dans Keepers of the House, Klaus reste avec Hope en prenant soin d'elle tandis que Hayley se rend à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour trouver la source de la maladie de Hope. Dans son état de maladie, Hope ressent les autres enfants que Hollow a kidnappés avec succès via le lien qui les lie, alertant tout le monde. Hope est liée au rituel. Klaus la laisse aux soins de Freya et va directement s'occuper du Creux lui-même. Dans I Hear You Knocking, Klaus est devenue très surprotectrice de Hope depuis l'attentat de Hollow dans sa vie. Dans High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Klaus est devenue très surprotectrice de Hope depuis l'attentat de Hollow dans sa vie. Dans Voodoo in My Blood, elle dit à ses parents que les Ancêtres ont besoin de leur parler de Hollow. Après, elle entend des murmures et des sens que quelque chose ne va pas et va à l'église Sainte-Anne. Elle entre dans l'église et trouve que Davina tente de sacrifier Klaus. En colère, elle brise le cercle du sel, renvoyant Davina dans le plan ancestral et libère Klaus. Elle va à Klaus et ils s'embrassent. De retour à l'enceinte, elle parle à Alaric et lui dit qu'il va la voir. Hayley lui dit qu'elle est fière d'elle. Dans Queen Death, Hope voit l'esprit d'Elijah en Freya s'interrompre alors qu'elle touche l'épaule de Freya, qui ont tous les deux l'impression que son esprit s'est brisé. Dans Phantomesque, Hope va après Hayley dans le pendentif, même si elle est avertie de ne pas ouvrir de portes. Hope est capable d'appeler avec succès sa mère. Après que Hayley ait trouvé le moyen de sortir de la mémoire d'Elijah, elle laisse le pendentif de son plein gré. Dans A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, L'espoir est enseigné par Kol de sorte que Davina puisse être détachée du creux. Après beaucoup de concentration, elle gère le sort, même si elle est submergée et tombe inconsciente. Quand elle se réveille, le Creux vient à elle et est possédé. Dans Voodoo Child, L'espoir demeure sous la possession de Hollow. Bien que, le Creux quitte brièvement son corps quand Freya utilise une poudre de sommeil, la frappant inconsciente, contournant ses effets. Finalement, le creux reprend espoir. Dans The Feast of All Sinners, Hollow continue d'utiliser Hope comme son vaisseau, bien qu'elle soit placée sous un second sort de sommeil par Marcel. Vincent extrait plus tard l'esprit de Hollow de Hope, divisant les quatre morceaux en Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah et Kol. Incapables de rester, ils quittent Hope avec Hayley et Freya. Klaus s'attarde pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien et lui dit qu'il l'aime. Ignorant ce qui se passait, Hope appelle son père alors qu'il s'éloigne. Plus tard, Hayley emmène Hope à Mystic Falls et est vu en train de visiter l'internat de Salvatore pour les jeunes et les surdoués. Hayley regarde tendrement pendant que Hope converse avec deux autres enfants. |-|Saison 5= Dans Where You Left Your Heart, elle donne à un garçon, Henry Benoit, deux flacons de sang et lui dit d'être discret à propos de la mort pour qu'il puisse se transformer en hybride. Après qu'il ait sauté par la fenêtre, Dorian lui dit qu'Alaric veut la voir et l'emballer pendant qu'elle est suspendue. Comme elle est assise devant le bureau d'Alaric, elle voit Roman et devient un peu nerveuse. Après s'être composée et être cool, elle lui dit qu'elle a été suspendue, et il lui dit que c'est cool. Henry se montre alors et elle lui dit que tomber par la fenêtre n'est pas discret. Elle est ensuite ramassée par Hayley et on lui dit que ses actions peuvent avoir des conséquences. Ils parlent ensuite dans une pièce et Hayley découvre qu'elle a vendu son sang pour obtenir un passeport pour retrouver son père, qui, comme elle l'appelle un «papa deadbeat». Elle parle à son oncle Kol et lui donne une idée, qu'elle envisage. Quand les vampires arrivent pour recevoir la rétribution de la mort de Poppy en tuant Henry, elle lui dit de se calmer et elle lui explique qu'il lui a été donné naissance. Quand Freya revient d'essayer de trouver Hayley, elle montre le téléphone de Hope à sa mère et qu'elle a disparu. Peu de temps après, un appel de Klaus arrive et Freya lui tend le téléphone. Hope lui dit bonjour et il lui dit qu'il vient à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Dans One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Ses relations *Hope, Niklaus et Hayley (Fille, père et mère) *Hope et Hayley (Fille et mère) *Hope et Niklaus (Fille et père) *Hope et Elijah (Nièce et oncle) *Hope et Rebekah (Nièce et tante) *Hope et Marcel (Sœur et frère adoptif) *Hope et Camille (Amie et nounou) *Hope et Freya (Nièce et tante) *Hope et Dahlia (Petite-nièce et grande tante) *Hope et Kol (Nièce et Oncle) *Hope et Finn (Nièce et Oncle) *Hope et Roman (Amis, premier baiser) *Hope et Henry (Amis) Apparitions Saison 1 *''Le dernier espoir '' Saison 2 *''Renaissance'' *''Le bon côté'' *''Seconde peau'' *''La prison'' *''L'armée de damnés'' *''Le serment d'allégeance'' *''Je t'aime, adieu'' *''La course du temps'' *''Sauvez mon âme'' *''Le rite des Neufs'' *''Les yeux de la nuit'' *''L'ultimatum'' *''L'origine de la haine'' *''La Malédiction de la reine'' *''Et poussière, tu retourneras'' Saison 3 *''Démonstration de force'' *''Sombre présage'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' Saison 4 *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Saison 5 *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' Galerie d'images Voir aussi Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Loup-garou Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Hybrides Catégorie:Sorcière Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson Catégorie:Famille Labonair Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Clan du Croissant-loup Catégorie:Personnages recurrents